A Group No More
by The KDT
Summary: After a serious fight, a group of five is no more.


Chapter 1: Everything's Changed

* * *

Guess what I don't own. That's right, Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

So, I told you that I was back and writing more constantly. Well, here is my new story. It was inspired by multiple Jimmy Neutron Fanficiton, even though I never read a story with this plot. Don't worry I'm still writing Naruto and Beyblade and Dragon Ball Z, I just had this one brewing for some time. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It has been three months. Three months since their fight that broke up our group of five. Three months since I have seen Sheen, Carl and Jimmy. Three months since I've since that blissful smile on her face or that sparkle in her eyes. Three months since I have had a fun conversation. Three months since any of us have been happy.

Okay, so I'm exaggerating just a bit. We all see each other in school, but it's always awkward glances before passing by each other. And she and I do have some conversations when we laugh. We hang out a lot and talk about various things. Thankfully, our friendship hasn't suffered much.

I just hate how we are different than what we were with the boys. We can't talk about any boys or anything that they would talk about . So, our conversations are now void of science, llamas, and Ultralord. Okay, it's true that I don't think those topics were fun conversations, but I think I grew used to them.

I miss everything that we once were. I miss the crazy adventures that Jimmy dragged us on. I miss that we are all different, yet we got along so well. Well, we were good enough where we didn't want to kill each other…all the time. I miss how nothing was normal and expectations were always surpassed. I miss how we got together sometimes to just hang out and have a good time. I miss all the things that made our group specials. I miss being friends.

But I know things will never change back to what they once were. She's too stubborn. She use to tell me every fight that she had with him and then everything would eventually go back to normal. It's been three months and she hasn't talked about it since day one. I guess that the fight really hurt her. She is a tough girl and can usually smile through anything. That is no longer the case.

Even though she puts up a strong front, I can tell she isn't a hundred percent. She is my best friend after all. She looks so bored sometimes, it looks like she has lost all the energy in her life. She doesn't have the drive to do all the things that she excels at. I try to get her to do the things that use to make her happy, but she puts no effort in what she does anymore. Every hobby that she has, she no longer does. The worst thing is that nothing I say motivates her to do it.

Yet, I feel like there is nothing I can do about it. I can't say anything to get her to stop being what she has become and go back to being the best friend that I love so much. I fear that if I try to talk to her about the fight, then she'll leave me too. As much as I miss the guys, I know that I can not go on without her. She is my best friend, no matter what. Everything that I have done, she still sticks by my side. There is no way I am going to desert him when she needs me. We stick with each other through thick and thin. I have her back no matter what happens. So, I won't push the issue, but still…

We are both obviously missing the guys. There was a time that we used to hang out just by ourselves, her and myself. However, when Jimmy Neutron moved into Retroville, that all changed. Ever since then, our group went from two to five. We went on crazy adventures that I never would have thought possible . I mean, I near thought I would be chased by mummies in Egypt or play on a game show that would decide on the fate of the Earth. They were crazy experiences and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

But still, take away those experiments and it still doesn't feel right without them. Just the conversations that we had were fun. They weren't always friendly, but they were still interesting to have. I still think that they are all obsessed with very strange things, but they are also cool to hang out with. I will never say it out loud, but I do miss all three of them. And I like to think that she does too. I just wish I could say something that will make her talk to him and not have to deal with her rejecting me as a friend too. I just wish I could think of a way to do that.

For now, I'll just sit here in the Candy Bar, drink my milkshake, and listen to her about our last Math class. This has become our routine now for three months.

"Do you need my help studying?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep saying how awful Mr. Peters is and you got a sixty-eight on your last math test. You know that I am good at math. I got a perfect score on the last test. I'm pretty sure that I can help you with any part that you are struggling on."

"I know, but…"

At that moment, her eyes widened as I heard the doors to the Candy Bar open. She stood up and started walking towards that day. I was just about to ask her what was wrong as I turned around. And that's when I figured it out. Sheen, Jimmy, and Carl had just walked in and she never stays in the same place that he is in. She walked right past them without a word and I knew that I had to follow. I put the money on the table for both of our milkshake as I followed her out the door. As usual, I gave them the awkward smile that they returned. I walked out to follow her as I took one last look at the boys and frowned.

_It's been three months since Libby and Sheen's fight._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, especially the twist. At least I hope it was a twist. Please review and read all my other stories


End file.
